This invention concerns a screen assembly, and particularly but not exclusively a screen assembly in the form of golf practice apparatus.
Golf practice nets, i.e. nets into which a golf ball can be hit, are in general relatively cumbersome. Such arrangements often require at least two people for erection and are relatively bulky when not in use. Furthermore, when used outdoors they can result in a particular area of ground becoming very worn.
According to the present invention there is provided a screen assembly, the assembly comprising a first elongate member rotatably mountable on the ground to be upstanding therefrom; a screen member movable by virtue of rotation of the first member, between a storage condition wrapped around the first member, and a use condition extending from the first member in an at least generally vertical plane; means for supporting the screen member in the use condition; and spring means, the spring means being arranged to automatically rotate the first member to wind the screen member therearound when moving from the use condition to the storage condition.
The supporting means may comprise a second elongate member, in which the second member is mounted on the screen member at or adjacent the free end thereof. The second member may be mounted in a loop formed at the free end of the screen member. The second member may comprise a lower selectively retractable part to be retracted in the storage condition, and ground engaging in the use condition. The retracted part may be telescopic, and may comprise a pointed part which can be pushed into the ground. Alternatively, the retractable part could comprise a ground engageable wheel, and 4 selective bracing means may be provided for the wheel. The retractable parts could be interchangeable for use on different surfaces.
Means are preferably provided for retaining the screen member in the use condition. The second member may be arranged to retain the screen member in the use condition by virtue of the engagement of the second member with the ground. A socket arrangement may be provided which is mountable in the ground and with which the second elongate member is engageable. Alternatively, a ground engaging base may be provided with which base the second elongate member is engageable.
A socket arrangement may be provided which is mountable in the ground and with which the first member is engageable. Alternatively, a ground engaging base may be provided with which base the first member is engageable.
Means may be provided for locking the first member against rotational movement. The locking means may be operatively engageable with the socket arrangement or base.
The locking means may be automatically engageable, and may be automatically engageable when the screen member is substantially fully unwound from the first member.
Alternatively, means may be provided for manually locking the first member.
The screen member may comprise a fabric netting material. Means may be provided to permit a lower part of the screen member to be folded up onto the remainder for storage, and said mens may comprise a plurality of strips of respective parts of fleece and hook fastener on said lower part and remainder of the screen member.
The spring means may comprise a constant force spring.
The assembly may comprise a pair of screen members arranged to extend away from the first member inclined relative to each other in the use condition. The assembly may comprise a third screen member which extends between the pair of screen members, desirably substantially from upper edges of the pair of screen members. The third screen member may be arranged to extend in a generally horizontal plane in the use condition.
Alternatively the third screen member may be arranged to incline upwardly away from the pair of screen members in the direction of their deviation.
Means may be provided for supporting the third screen member in the use condition. Said means may comprise one or more elongate support member extendable from the first elongate member. The support members may be telescopic, or means may be provided for moving the support members to a supporting position; which means may be automatically operable upon the screen members being moved to the use condition. Alternatively or in addition, rigid and/or spring members may be locatable extending across the third screen member in the use condition.
Means may be provided for tensioning the material of the screen members, and tapes may be provided extending thereacross, which tapes incorporate tensioning means.
The pair of screen members may connect together along respective ends thereof, which ends may be locatable on or adjacent the first elongate member in the use condition.
Alternatively, a fourth screen member may extend between the closer ends of the pair of screen members, which closer ends are preferably spaced apart and/or spaced from the first elongate member in the use condition. A protective screen member may be provided extending over the fourth screen member.
A cover may be provided locatable over the assembly in the storage condition. The cover may be made of a fabric material and may comprise a closure arrangement. Alternatively the cover may be rigid, and may be lockable in a closed condition.
The invention also provides a golf practice apparatus, the apparatus comprising a screen assembly into which a golf ball can be hit, the assembly being according to any of the preceding sixteen paragraphs.